


The headlights look like diamonds.

by barthelme



Series: Where we know. [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme
Summary: k i'm officially done for the weekend. enjoy.





	The headlights look like diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> k i'm officially done for the weekend. enjoy.

Armie asks Nick first. 

And Nick says, "Wow, well if there was something I did _not_ want to know about the guy I have to chaperone Winter Formal with, it's literally _that_." 

Armie rolls his eyes. "Pretend it's someone else." 

"It's literally not someone else it's--"

And Armie slaps the hat off Nick's head, but immediately reaches down to pick it up and hand it back. "Stop saying literally so much. You sound like a fifteen year old."

Offended, Nick says, "I work with fifteen year olds and--"

"Just answer the question." 

Nick sighs. Finishes his beer and then reaches across the table. Grabs Armie's and drinks a long sip. Sets it down and shrugs. "I mean, if it makes him happy, I guess?"

_____

They'd talked about it before, but always while fucking. Usually when Armie's cock is in him; very, very, very rarely when Timmy's buried in Armie. And it's usually when they're going slow and Timmy is on his knees, letting his legs spread further and further, opening up wider and wider for Armie until it doesn't even feel like he's fucking into him. It feels like he's just part of him and they're moving together, becoming one. Armie knows Timmy likes to be fucked, likes to be stretched and--sometimes--likes it to hurt. If it seems like a good idea, he will press entirely inside Timmy, then stop. Listen to him whine for a few seconds before pushing his finger against the seam against his cock and Timmy's rim. 

Letting him think about it before asking, "Would you like another cock in you? Both of us fucking you at once and stretching that pretty hole?"

But Timmy never does a lot of thinking when he has a cock in him, so he normally whines and says, "Yes, please," so sweetly that Armie has a hard time believing it's the same guy who told him if he didn't pick up all of Olive's toys _right fucking now_ he was going to send them both to a shelter. 

And Armie loves sweet Timmy, so he rolls his finger in the lube leaking out of Timmy's ass and then presses in another finger. 

Depending on how sweet Timmy is, he might add another. 

So, they've talked about it, but never seriously, and they've never talked about logistics.

_____

Nick can't look at Timmy on Monday, and Timmy notices. 

"It's not a god damn surprise party, is it? I swear to god--" 

Nick shakes his head and drinks his coffee. He's been sweating since Timmy walked in the room. He really needs to invest in better deodorant. "Nope, not a surprise party." Thinks about it. "I mean, it could be a surprise but--"

Timmy drops his breakfast burrito. "Please tell me Armie is not proposing."

Nick shakes his head. Looks around for something to shove in his mouth. Comes up empty and grabs his phone. "Oh shit, will you look at the time," he says while standing up. 

He leaves his coffee and bolts through the teacher's lounge door. 

Timmy looks at his phone. School doesn't start for a half hour. 

____

"I mean, I don't think he's doing drugs," Timmy says while he watches Armie put Olive's leash on. Twirls his keys on his finger and opens the front door. "But, something is up."

Armie shrugs. He knows what's up, and is just now realizing that he probably shouldn't have talked to Nick about this. The first time they got drunk in high school, his "play it cool" mode was to tell Dru, "You look beautiful and we are definitely not drunk." 

"Do you think he has a crush on Liz?"

Armie laughs so hard that Olive startles. "No, I don't think that. Oh my god." 

"She's hot so--"

Armie shakes his head. "Please don't call my friends hot."

They're out in the hall and Timmy locks the door. Starts walking left instead of right which means they are going to stop and get coffee during the walk. He must have papers to grade. 

"I mean, you do have an relatively odd proportion of hot friends," Timmy says, ignoring Armie's request. 

Armie tries not to gag. Asks. "Like who?"

"Whom," Timmy corrects. "I mean Liz is gorgeous and Nick--"

"No," 

"He's cute. He's tall and has that smile and--"

"Stop."

"--if I wasn't with you, I might try to--"

"Timmy."

Timmy holds the door open for Olive and Armie. Winks. "Just kidding. But he is attractive and I don't understand how he has struck out so many times with girls he hits on an conferences."

"Have you _talked_ to the guy?" Armie asks. 

Timmy laughs. 

"But," Armie continues. Takes a deep breath and is glad the coffee shop Timmy likes is close. So he can start this conversation and if it gets weird, pretend he has no recollection of what they talked about prior to ordering. "Would you hook up with Nick if you could?"

The problem is that Timmy doesn't stop laughing until after Timmy has ordered his coffee and drank half of it. 

____

They're 'watching a movie.'

Except, the movie sucked so Armie muted it so he could hear Timmy's breathy gasps while he fingered him. Hear him whine when his sweatpants caught on his cock as Armie pushed them down his thighs. Hear the slick slide of his cock sinking into Timmy because he probably used too much lube, but Timmy was impatient so he'd only gotten two fingers in him. 

"Yeah," Timmy presses his hips back against Armie. He feels so loose and Armie wonders if he's just relaxed because winter break is coming up or if he fingered himself in the shower an hour ago. Maybe both. "God, your fucking cock," Timmy whispers. 

Armie likes when Timmy gets like this. When he doesn't try to touch his own cock and begs Armie to go slow. To not even move. When he grinds his hips back against Armie's, slowly sinking on his cock and then pulling off. Back, and forth so fucking slow like they don't have to be up in the morning, like they aren't losing sleep over this. 

"Love how you stretch my little hole, Armie," Timmy whines. Armie feels Timmy reach back and press his own fingers against the seam of his hole and Armie's cock and bites his lip when Timmy stills. Presses a finger in alongside Armie's cock. Works it side to side for a second and then fucks himself with it. 

Armie licks his lips, then reaches between their bodies to press his own finger to the same seam. "Yeah?"

"Fuck, please," Timmy begs. 

So, Armie sinks his finger in next to Timmy's. Matches his rhythm and asks, "Does that feel good?" 

And it sounds so juvenile, but he really wants to know. 

"Yeah," Timmy says, and Armie's eyes roll back in his head when Timmy sinks another one of his fingers in. The pressure against Armie's cock is almost too much and he can't imagine how it feels against Timmy's hole. 

Armie bites his lip. "Do you ever think about--"

But he can't say it. He doesn't get a chance to say it because he thrusts into Timmy, slides against their fingers, and Timmy is literally shaking against him as he comes and Armie has no choice but to fuck him through it, to bite the side of his neck and reach his free hand up to pull at his hair. 

____

A few days later, Armie asks, "If you had to fuck one of my friends, who would it be?" 

And Timmy doesn't looks up. Waves a red pen at him and says, "Definitely Liz."

And, huh. Armie never thought about that. He'd much rather have his cock pressed up against a dildo than an actual cock that he didn't want to suck. 

"Why?" Timmy asks. 

Armie shrugs. "Just wondering." 

_____

Timmy comes back from the dance and he smells like sweat. Apparently, he did a lot of dancing. 

Timmy loves dancing, so he's in a frisky mood and he corners Armie in the kitchen. Presses him against the fridge and then drops to his knees. Gets Armie's cock out and sucks it halfway down, then opens his mouth as wide as he can and comes to a stop. 

"Yeah?" Armie asks, but he's already taken this as a go ahead and started fucking into Timmy's mouth. Feeling a slight gag--the tightening of Timmy's throat and then a spill of spit that just helps him along--he reaches down and threads his hands through Timmy's hair. Loves the way he feels, the way Timmy makes eye contact with him because he's not ashamed to be down on his knees. Not ashamed of the way he just takes what Armie gives. Gives what Armie needs. 

And it's not like Armie _wants_ to give Timmy what he needs. But he should. He can share, even if it's just for a night. 

He'll ask him later.  
_____

Later, Timmy won't stop laughing. 

Again. 

Armie has managed to get him to the bedroom, but Timmy is sprawled across the foot of the bed. Naked, heaving with giant belly laughs. "You thought--" he starts. Inhales and then starts laughing again, covering his eyes with an arm. 

"It's not _that_ funny," Armie says. 

Timmy composes himself. Rolls on his side and his cock is red and hard. Bounces against the bed. "It is pretty funny."

"Don't tell--"

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you two? I'm not going to tell Nick. Wait, did you _tell_ Nick?"

Armie shrugs. 

Timmy sighs. 

Glares. 

"Why." 

Armie shrugs again. "I don't know. It just seemed like something you were into. So, I thought--"

And then Timmy is on top of him. Straddling his waist and pinning his shoulders to the bed. "Armie Hammer. The only cock I want in me is yours." He leans down to kiss him. Pulls back and smiles down at him like it's his first time realizing he loves him. " Only yours, okay?" 

Armie nods and then laughs because this is truly ridiculous. Made only more ridiculous by Timmy kissing him again, then moving up to straddle Armie's face and fuck himself on his tongue. 

____

On Monday, Nick asks how Timmy's weekend was. 

"Oh, it was good," Timmy says. Smirks remembering their mini road trip to a sex shop three towns over. "It was really good." 

Nick glares. "I hate both of you so much." 

Timmy smiles. Knows his grin is too big, but he doesn't care. Truthfully admits, "So, I'm thinking about proposing."

**Author's Note:**

> bartbarthelme on tumblr.


End file.
